Spectroscopy methods detect and generate a spectrum for a target. The target may be modified, such as with laser induced fluorescence (LIF), to partially vaporize the target and a spectrum may be measured from the resulting vapor. Based on the spectrum, some of the properties of the target material may be identified. Other spectroscopy methods cannot be utilized in a standoff manner and some cannot resolve small target residues. The LIF method analyzes the optical excitation of only by-products generated from a surface residue, which may prevent the measuring of a unique spectrum.